


Life Was Stringing Me Along

by Skulls_and_Webs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Leonard Snart-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Leonard Snart didn't have much luck when it came to love - or the four times Leonard Snart fell for someone, and the one time it was fully reciprocated.





	Life Was Stringing Me Along

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fun new project for me that I'll update as and when I can do so. :)

Mick cared about him, he knew he did, you don't go through what they had together without forming some kind of a connection.  He probably even loved him, in his own way, but not the same way Len did. 

_ “I'm sorry, Lenny.”  _ He’d said, when he was 21 and Len was 19, and they were on the run.  _ “I don't like men. I'm not gay.” _

_ “Neither am I. I'm just attracted to people. I don't know how to explain it.” _

_ “You don't have to explain it, Lenny. Not to me.” _

(And if Len had cried when he eventually found out what pansexuality was, well, then that was no one else's business but his own.)

Which is why it was kind of a punch to the gut when he found out Mick was dating Oliver Queen of all people.

It was after his “resurrection”, as Nate dubbed it, and a small team up between the Legends and the Green Arrow. He couldn't help but notice how close Mick seemed to be to him, and how concerned he was about Oliver Queen,  _ especially  _ after Queen got shot.

_ “Mick, I'm fine, really.”  _ He heard Queen say softly.

_ “You got shot, Ollie!”  _ Mick responded, angrily.  _ “You're not ‘fine’!” _

_ “You're cute when you're angry, you know that?”  _ Queen chuckled.

There was a short pause before Mick mumbled.  _ “‘M not cute.” _

_ “Yes you are. Don't argue with me.” _

_ “Yes, dear.” _

Len swallowed heavily. Mick wasn't gay.

_ “I'm not gay.” _

He always said he was straight.

“Nate.” Len found him alone in the kitchen. “What's the deal with Queen?”

“You mean him and Mick?” Nate asked. “I don't know the details, really, just that Mick was really messed up after you died. Oliver's friend Laurel - who's Sara’s sister, by the way - also died. From what Ray told me, from what Felicity told him, it put a strain on their relationship and they broke up. And then Oliver and I met Mick.”

“So what?” Len asked. “They were both grieving and just… Gravitated towards each other.”

“Pretty much.” Nate shrugged. “I imagine it's more complicated than that.”

“Thank you, Nate.”

“For what it's worth, Len, I don't know if they can explain what happened between them any better than that. I think it just  _ did.” _

“Yeah.” Len sighed. “I know.”

* * *

“Lenny?”

“You never call me that anymore.” Len murmured, folding yet another one of his black shirts and adding it to the never ending pile of black shirts.

_ “‘Lenny’  _ doesn't exactly scream  _ ‘supervillain’.” _

“I suppose it doesn't, no.” Len sighed. “What do you want, Mick?”

“You wanna explain why you asked Pretty about Oliver?”

“He told you?”

“No he told Haircut.  _ He  _ told Oliver.” Mick corrected. “They are friends, Lenny. They talk.”

“Like we used to?”

“Yeah, ‘cept you don't. Not anymore.”

“I've had a lot to think about is all.” Len said, folding yet another shirt.

“Will you stop fucking folding for a minute an’  _ look  _ at me, dammit!” Mick yelled. “What the  _ fuck _ is going on with you?!”

Len sighed, rubbing at his temple, and turned to face his oldest friend. “You're not gay. That's what you always said, right? So imagine my surprise when I found out you're fucking  _ Oliver Queen!” _

Mick flinched. “Lenny, I'm not- I'm not- I'm  _ not  _ gay. Neither’s Ollie, I'm just- We’re just- It’s-”

“Complicated?”

“It's just him. It's  _ only  _ him. An’ it's the same for Ollie- it's just me.  _ Only  _ me. I don't know how it happened, okay? It just  _ did.  _ An’ I love him, an’ by some fucking miracle he loves me back an’ it's  _ good,  _ see?”

“Yeah.” Len swallowed. “I'm not mad, i just- I always stopped myself loving you that way, because you said you weren't attracted to men, and now you're dating  _ him.” _

“I was gonna tell you about him, I swear. But I didn't know  _ how,  _ y’know? An’ I didn't wanna hurt ya, Lenny. Never. I do love you, you know? Just not like that.”

Len smiled sadly. “I know. I love you too.”

“We gonna be okay?”

“I hope so. But I'm having a  _ talk  _ with your boy.”

Mick grinned wryly. “I expected nothing less, Lenny.”

* * *

“Queen.” Len greeted curtly. “We need to talk.”

“Snart.” Oliver replied. “Is this your  _ ‘If you hurt Mick, I'm going to have to kill you’ _ , talk?”

“No.” Len grinned. “I'll leave that one to my sister.”

“She  _ is  _ terrifying.” Oliver smiled. “She's already threatened to turn me into a statue. I was impressed, actually, but I think Cisco was torn between protesting and what Lisa would do if he  _ didn't  _ agree to help her buy using his powers.”

“Oh dear God, don't tell me he's dating her?”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you Caitlin was their third? And she agreed with Lisa's idea, but only if she could sic Killer Frost on me first?”

“Marginally.” Len frowned. “Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow are metahumans. Are the West’s the only non-metas on Barry's team? Besides Wally, that is.”

“Julian isn't, or Harry.” Oliver said. “Three speedster's, cold powers and someone who can ‘vibe’ things is enough for anyone, and I'm pretty sure the Rogues are slowly merging into the team as well, and most of them are metas.”

“Shit.” Len laughed. “Listen, Queen - Oliver - Mick’s my best friend. He's the person I'm the closest to, even more than my sister. I just want to ensure that you treat him with respect and don't belittle him in any way. He deserves better than that.”

“I appreciate that. I'm not perfect, and neither is Mick, but we don't have to be. We work somehow, and we do our best to understand and respect each other's issues and our boundaries. I love him. And I trust him with my life.”

“You're serious.”

“Yes.” Oliver replied softly.. “There have been others who only wanted me for my money, or reputation, or because I'm the Mayor now. Mick doesn't care about all that. Also Thea adores him, and while he’d never admit it, he has a soft spot for her, and her boyfriend. Though he'd admit his affection for Roy even less, honestly.”

“Thank you, Oliver. I understand you were also grieving for your own friend, my condolences, but Mick gets trapped in his own head sometimes. It can be hard to get through to him, but you did.”

“I saw the signs, I couldn't ignore them. We helped each other.”

“I think you two are going to be really good for each other.” Len smiled. “I'll let you rest now. Good night, Oliver.”

“Good night, Leonard.”

Maybe Oliver Queen wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
